Caida Libre
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Me haces ir en picada, tan rápido, que me es imposible contener la respiración; tan veloz que mis ojos apenas abiertos miran todo agitarse bajo mis pies. No toco el suelo, ni tampoco lo puedo ver. SasuNaru. Oneshot


"**Caída Libre"**

**By. LadyBrokenDoll (Yuni)**

"_¿Qué soy? Llevo años haciéndome esa misma pregunta y aún no logro hallar la respuesta. Más no importa qué sea, ni quién sea; ya que el sentido de mi existencia es innecesario; como el de todo aquel ser humano que luego de mucho tiempo, ha sido finalmente olvidado. Es frío, este pensamiento mío, pero aún a pesar de ello, me sirve para aumentar el goze de mi extraña melancolía. Suelen decir que las palabras bonitas ayudan a decorar los sabores amargos de la desgracia y el miedo. Rumoran de igual forma que existen personas destinadas a vivir embriagados por la desdicha, el desamor y la nostalgia. Quizás sea cierto, porque ¿sabes? Para mí que nosotros los poetas, nacimos para estar tristes… o quizá es que simplemente estoy loco. ¿Qué piensas tu, amado mío?"_

**Disclamer**: Naruto no me pertenece, más el contenido literario de la obra si, por lo que queda prohibido el plagio total o parcial de esta obra.

**Advertencia: **Contenido homosexual Implícito (Shonen Ai), texto en prosa, Narrador intradigetico (Primera persona).

**Pareja: **Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Dedicatoria: **De memoria lo sabe, de memoria creo que hasta ustedes ya lo saben.

**Nota de autora: **Quizás a muchos no les guste este estilo de narración (sólo lo había usado para Fanfics de Yugioh). Es mi primer SasuNaru, decidí hacerlo porque debido al enfoque de Naruto, me resultaba más lógico hilarlo con Sasuke que con Gaara, no esperen mucho. Son ideas que azotan una mente cuando lucha por evitar ser presa de sus propios demonios. Ese filin que nos hace sobresaltarnos y agitarnos sin control. Pero ¿saben?...una vez que la consciencia logra calmarse y el corazón hacerse oír… vale la pena luchar para alcanzar.

**Agradecimiento: ** Por ser mi Beta-Reader en este fic a Bluephoenix669 (Pd. Lean su fic: Memorias de una Ensangrentada Hoja de Otoño; Acaba de subir el quinto capítulo y le quedo magnifico (ni me lo vengas a negar Blue!xD). Es un SasuNaru…¡Les encantara! Promesa. Si quieren linkerlo rápido, lo tengo en favoritos.

**Capitulo Único**

"**Vértigo"**

_**Naruto POV**_

¿Alguna vez has sentido el vacío, asesinándote el corazón? Sí, yo sé… Yo sé que tú lo entiendes, yo sé que tú me comprendes. Ese vacío, que actúa como una fuerza poderosa que te arrastra sin control de un sitio a otro; que te provoca un vértigo asfixiante; como cuando realizas una caída libre cuyo destino es claro, pero cuya dirección es imposible de averiguar. Y cuando finalmente caes, miras claramente a la Nada y al Todo en un mismo sitio. Vas en picada, tan rápido, que es imposible contener la respiración; tan veloz que tus ojos apenas abiertos miran todo agitarse bajo tus pies. No tocas el suelo… tampoco lo ves.

Has caído en el mismo sitio donde he sido arrojado yo. Y tú, al igual que yo, lo miras todo con tus ojos entreabiertos y confundidos.

¿Qué harás? ¿Te irás o te quedarás? Y si lo haces, si te quedas ¿Es por algún motivo que te mantienes a mi lado? Hay tanto que no puedo comprender, tantas cosas que miro y que a veces no digo. ¿Sabes? Me hago responsable directo de tu nula falta de concentración en el entrenamiento, a veces te apreso demasiado fuerte, _los dos lo sabemos._ ¿Por qué estás aquí? A veces creo que merezco saberlo, en otras ocasiones lo dudo. ¿Para qué has regresado? ¿Hay algo más que mis deseos de por medio? _No contestes, hagas lo que hagas, no contestes _¿Para qué has vuelto? ¿Existe un motivo real? ¿Un motivo interno? ¿O son sólo ilusiones que creé para atarme a mi cordura? ¿Para _atarte _a mi cordura?

Ha pasado ya mucho desde que encontraste mi alma rota. Y es por ello que me siento tan perdido, tan abrumado, tan acabado… Tan fuera de mí. Entonces ¿Ésto es lo que soy? Porque de ser así, me tengo un miedo terrible. Déjame extender mi explicación: es un pánico horrible, siniestro y devorador que soy incapaz de controlar. ¿Ésto es lo que soy? ¿Esta cosa soy yo? ¿Este… este despojo de ser humano es lo que pretendo ser?

¿Sabes?

Yo siempre veo, un brillo poderoso y terrible en tus pupilas. Uno que va más allá de una pigmentación o una desfragmentación atinada de la luz. Mucho menos es el destello de un verso grabado o de un poeta desesperado por ser un caballero romántico. Es más bien el reflejo que tienen en los ojos aquellos que han sido presas de terribles desgracias y que jamás tuvieron a alguien consigo.

¿Y yo qué puedo llegar a ser? ¿Podría colarme alguna vez entre esa mirada? Porque eso es importante. Saber el sentido común de tu mente sobre mi existencia, es de suma vitalidad para que prosiga en un estado de aparente tranquilidad. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Vale la pena pensarlo? Quiero entenderlo, entenderlo todo. Buscar razones tras los actos sin intenciones y aun así encontrar algo.

_Quiero entenderlo todo…_

Y aunque trato, aún _no puedo_ entender. Absolutamente nada.

Me aterra la idea de andar en un barco y de saber que tarde o temprano vaya a naufragar. Puedo escuchar tantas palabras, tantas oraciones que se contradicen entre ellas y se filtran a mis oídos. Retiras lo dicho y lo devuelves sin aparente motivo. ¿Qué soy? ¿Un alma sin valor? ¿Un alma nada más? Y siendo así, ¿Qué puede llegar a ser un algo como yo en un alguien como tú?

Es que yo… aspiro a _tanto._

He visto muchas caras, cientos de ojos, miles de gestos y a pesar de ello en los tuyos he encontrado un paraíso distinto. Porque la primera vez que los vi, vislumbré el hambre de la venganza, los destellos de la angustia, del miedo, del coraje y la furia. Y al mirar con más detenimiento, pude ver un alma sin consuelo y completamente destrozada, pero sobre todo… pude hallar un corazón oculto. Encontré tantas cosas en un sólo vistazo.

No lo niego, la inteligencia fue algo llamativo entre todo ello, menos que el corazón y más que la angustia. Empero, cuando miré profundamente en tus oscuras pupilas fue que conocí al compañero, al amigo, al confidente, al consorte, al amante.

¿Qué _ves_? ¿Qué _sientes_? ¿A qué_ te ato_?

En estos instantes, veo como me pasas por el lado; con tu andar pausado, elegante, casual y ligeramente descuidado. Mis ojos se pierden en tu silueta. Nuevamente, no tuve el valor de hablarte.

¿Acaso tus ojos me miraron de reojo tan rápido, que no logré sentir tu mirada sobre mi espalda? ¿Por qué cuando me queda la duda de tus deseos se siembra el dolor por todo mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué si no estás conmigo con algo más que tu cuerpo me siento tan frio, tan solo, tan perdido?

¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? ¿Por qué no has venido a buscarme? ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche conmigo? Sólo una noche. Sólo una noche que me haga recuperar la energía para seguir sonriendo, para buscarte en todos los sitios. Sólo una noche que me permita ganarme algo más que tu simple cariño… algo más.

Sólo esta noche; para que quizás algún día… puedas volver por otra.

Hay veces que los motivos de una vida nos separan de otra. Hay veces que sin importar los deseos o anhelos; el destino nos separa despiadada y cruelmente. Pero sin importar todo eso; sin importar los caminos a donde te lleve la vida, la razón y el alma, yo te seguiré. Y te perseguiré a donde quiera que vallas. Nunca me alejare y te traeré una y otra, y otra y otra vez.

¿Demente, verdad? A mí también _me asusta._

Quisiera no tener que decir nada, para no desmentir ni dramatizar, quisiera que vieras lo que tengo dentro. Porque lo sabes ¿Verdad? Lo has pensado, lo has visto también… Corrí tras de tí aquella vez, _aún cuando tú estabas en el mismo lugar de siempre, aún cuando fingía no tomarle importancia_ y no dudaría en hacerlo otra vez. Si con ello consiguiera salvarnos.

¿A dónde voy? ¿A dónde vas? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿_Podría decirse que vamos_?

¿Huyes de algún sitio? No, lo sé bien ¿Buscas a alguien? Probablemente, más no de esa forma. Eso es algo que usualmente llega a atormentar mi mente ¿Luchas por algo? Constantemente. Sin descanso, sin tregua, sin fin…

Si fuera capaz de mostrarte los sitios más enfermos de mi mente, las áreas más deformes de mi cuerpo, si me desembarazara de estos miedos y me revelara ante ti, con la piel desnuda y la mente abierta, con el corazón roto y el alma triste ¿Llegarías a amarme? Sí me atreviera a perderlo todo y me encontrara nuevamente, si lograse corregir cada uno de mis defectos, afinar los tonos agrios de mi carácter… Si todo eso pasara ¿Qué sería de nosotros?

Si yo fuera alguien diferente, con el rostro alegre y el trasfondo igual de llano ¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Qué sería de tí?

Quedan tantas cosas por terminar en este sitio. Te quedan fundamentales piezas para armar tu vida, y lo comprendo. Amargo, egoísta e imposible sería pedir que te quedaras en un sitio que no tiene nada para ofrecerte. Y no es que fueras a hacerlo, porque bien sé de tu ardiente promesa, misma que susurras cada noche.

Y encuentro esa fuerza que te impulsa a hacerlo, cada vez que te observo hacer puños tus manos y encajarte las uñas hasta hacer correr la sangre por tus palmas, para que palpen el suelo, acostumbrándose a su sitio sobre la tierra, añorando la piel que ansías destazar. Cuando dejas a tus pupilas perderse en un mar de desventura en donde los tonos petróleo de tus ojos revuelven la visión de las casas que habitaron alguna vez los miembros de tu clan, hace ya tanto tiempo.

Y lo comprendo, una parte racional de mi conciencia lo hace, porque existen ambiciones también detrás de mis ojos. Tú tienes tus asuntos pendientes, tus miedos, tus ambiciones, tus deseos, tus secretos e inclusive tus sueños. Tú tienes tu propia vida.

Al ser humanos poseemos nuestra forma individual de planificar nuestra existencia. De igual forma yo en mis lados mas extraviados añoro con encontrar los brazos oscuros del manto de la locura que me impedirán volver a ver la luz del día a corto plazo. Es sólo una sensación fugaz que se cuela por mi mente en las ocasiones más sombrías de mis cavilaciones. E inclusive entre mis aspiraciones abstractas que de sobra ya conoces, esas que has escuchado desde mi infancia, aún cuando conozco las reglas del juego establecido sobre el tablero, te veo en ellas. En ocasiones observar mis propias ideas me aterra con una fuerza implacable y demoledora que se cuela por mis huesos hasta salir por finas fisuras y estamparse con los tejidos musculares, rompiendo cada capa de mi composición biológica hasta aparecer en la superficie de mi cuerpo como centenares de minúsculas agujas de plata destrozando las figuras y contornos de mi ser.

No busco encadenarte a mi vida. Me rehúso a sucumbir a la idea de convencerme de situaciones inverosímiles. Y no es que lo crea, _aunque lo quiera,_ porque acepto tu independencia y la necesidad de tu alma, _aunque me mate por dentro el no tenerte conmigo, el no poder tocarte, ni poder decirte un susurro al oído._ Y sabiendo todo ello, no logro asimilar ¿Por qué se me clava esta sensación oxidada y punzante en el pecho? ¿Por qué te miro y no logro comprender como es que teniéndote tan tangible en mi mente no pueda tocarte nunca? ¿Cuándo es el momento? ¿Cuánto se tiene que esperar? ¿Cuándo se habla y en qué momento se calla? ¿Cuándo es que podre tenerte conmigo? ¿Cuándo será ese momento?

_Las personas morimos y renacemos constantemente_, Hiciste una pausa larga que se llevó tus ojos a otro sitio.

_No, _Negaste rápidamente sin dar espacio a ideas o argumentos. _A veces existen situaciones que impiden la unión de dos almas._

Tu rostro en ningún momento me miraba y eso me asustaba, tenía entonces tanto miedo a tus reacciones, a tu desprecio y a la vez, admiraba tu distancia

_Si dos personas no logran una historia en su momento, se buscaran en la siguiente vida, _Murmuraste un tanto apagado, fue entonces que dirigiste tus pupilas sobre las mías y las clavaste analíticamente, sin dejar lugar a dudas. _Por eso se buscan en su próxima vida,_ Concluiste.

Dejaste al silencio hacer forma, no comentaste nada y me negué a romper la fuerza de las palabras mudas.

Pasó largo tiempo y como si abrieras un capitulo agregaste: _Por eso estamos ahora… aquí. _

Y luego te marchaste y me dejaste bañado en mares de dudas y sueños.

Fue hace varios años atrás, ¿No? Aquella teoría que tú mismo me diste a conocer rondó en mi mente durante mucho tiempo. No puedo depender de un destino, eso trunca mis expectativas, añoro demostrar a la vida que se equivoca y hacerla ver en ella misma las razones para seguir de pie, para continuar. Amo aquella sensación, más aún que el sabor de la melancolía que le da un toque de pasión a mi vida. Aquella noche que me instruiste aquella lección de vida ¿Pensabas en las mismas personas en las que yo lo hacía? _Tú y yo_. ¿O sólo lo comentabas como un polvo al aire que deseabas esparcir como una enseñanza a mi extraviada mente? Arriesgando tanto y desplazando al tiempo, a veces un cosquilleo se cuela entre mis costillas preguntando:

_¿Cuántas vidas son suficientes?_

¿Cuántos pecados puede consigo cargar una sola alma? ¿Cómo se abren los pétalos de una rosa seca sin romperse? ¿Qué tratas de ver? ¿Por qué hay algo que me hace sentir que existe algo más allá de este pedazo de historia contigo? Como las piezas de dominó tallando contra la mesa. Minúsculas fichas blancas con puntos negros, alto contraste en un rectángulo de arte. Van siendo colocadas en dos grupos. Cada lado va desprendiendo números que se complementan con las piezas del otro lado, sumando números de 12. Siete pares son armados y de ser el destino piadoso, de ser lo escrito real, tantos pares como se unan se compartirán (1).

Estoy aquí mirándote desde lejos. _Lo sabes_. Y cada vez que disimuladamente preguntas por ello lo niego. A veces tú también llegas a hacerlo, usualmente lo niegas. Disimulamos constantemente. Es una fuerza natural.

No disfrutas jugando de esa manera, ni yo tampoco. Hay algo que falta entre las paredes, si logramos encontrar una manera de mantener todo de pie y sin nosotros, estaremos seguros. Atamos la energía a un lugar, tenemos que evitarlo de una manera u otra. Es necesario, eso que se cuela en silencio es algo que sólo nosotros debemos saberlo. Lo inexplicable que habita y nos preserva en el tiempo, es algo que no necesitamos definir. ¿Por qué me atrevo a unirte en mis idealizaciones retorcidas? Porque hay algo que sé, que conoces que sé. Y de lo que jamás hablamos. No es necesario, con sentirlo basta. No busco explicarlo, tú buscas entenderlo. Y a la vez, esperamos. El tiempo es algo que ha dejado de establecerse en nuestro espacio. Es hacer lo que debemos. Quiero estar contigo, mancharme con sangre si es tu sangre, ofrecer mi vida si es a cambio de tu vida, enloquecer si es atando tu cordura a la mía. ¿Lo comprendes de alguna manera? ¿Lo buscas? La incertidumbre me mantiene atento. Hay tantas promesas que quedan por cumplir…

Y cuando sean cumplidas… ¿Te entregarás al regocijo y al placer de ver conseguida tu venganza, para así irte a destrozar estrellas? ¿Me entregaré al gozo del reconocimiento y la fingida aceptación, a inventarme motivos para sostenerme vivo coleccionando flores? Hay tantas cosas que alimentan el vacío de mi ser. Miro las palabras y las olvido en mi mente, haciéndolas llover inesperadamente. ¿En qué forma lo explico? ¿Espero pasar al pasado, pelear al presente, hacerlo pretérito y encontrarte conmigo? No puedo obligarte a permanecer a mi lado, en el mismo sitio, de la misma forma en que te lo he dicho.

Aún así… soy terco y lo sabes. No dudes de mis capacidades para salirme con la mía, para encontrarte, para sorprenderte.

¿Irás conmigo? Y si lo haces… ¿Simplemente irás por ahí conmigo? ¿Simplemente estarás? ¿Estarás ahí como quién espera por costumbre? ¿Estarás ahí como quién busca pagar una deuda que en realidad no existe?

O acaso… acaso ¿Me sujetarás la mano? ¿Me dejarás sujetarte la mano mientras caminamos? ¿Lo harías?… Contéstatelo a tí mismo ¿Serias capaz de andar conmigo por el camino? Con un beso en los labios, podrías sentir el amargo y agridulce sabor que cargo en la boca, sanarías con varios el dolor que algunas noches de invierno me tumba y me mata. No necesito mimos, no soy una delicada dama, no busco lujos o palabreríos cargados de patéticos romances innecesarios. Sólo te busco a ti. Lo demás, lo haces y lo harás sin darte cuenta. A veces los humanos somos más pasionales cuando no entendemos nada.

Hay algo que se me escapa de los ojos en forma de lágrima, que me mancha el rostro y cae de mi barbilla al suelo. Es una gota que brota desde muy adentro, de un sitio lleno de colores, de una habitación repleta de aromas. Y es negra, oscura, melancólica, dolorosa, discreta, taciturna, sanadora, amorosa y eterna.

Y tan… tan _mía._

Entiéndelas porque son negras como el todo. Llenas de tantas cosas. De tanto que se arranca de mi alma. Las tengo en las manos. Tómalas, porque la sangre que brota de tus ojos llegará a tocarlas. Hay algo que se filtra, óyelo. Hay tanto dentro de algo tan roto. ¿Tú si eres capaz de mirarlo, verdad? ¿Tú si eres capaz de… de amarl…?

- Naruto.- Tu voz me llama desde algún sitio.

Podemos hacer y deshacer el mundo si estamos juntos, _si es que me entiendes_ ¿Qué es lo que llegas a ver en una cosa bestial como yo? ¿Qué es lo que veo yo en tu corazón, en tus ojos y tu alma? ¿Qué es lo que nos hizo coincidir en un mismo sitio? ¿Qué es lo que nos ha llevado hasta aquí? ¿Qué es lo que podría ser capaz de llevarnos a cualquier lugar?

¿Te atreverías a adjudicarlo a una coincidencia? ¿Al azar? … ¿Lo harías?

Cuando miro tus ojos, veo un mundo que a veces pareciera que ni siquiera tú conoces, un mundo que no conozco y a la vez resulta familiar y adorado. Sigo al instinto, al corazón y a la razón que me gritan lo mismo. ¿Cómo se llama lo que siento? El mundo le ha puesto tantos nombres en diversos idiomas, que traducen siempre a lo mismo. Un conjunto que me resulta imposible explicar y a la vez, da la sensación de ser describible con tal facilidad que nos confunde. No me atreveré a aludir su nombre.

- Naruto - Vuelves a llamarme, algo irritado.

¿Resulta demasiado ocurrente decirlo? El hecho de que quiero estar contigo, no sólo a tu lado, si no a la par. Más allá de la vida después de la vida. Más allá del amor después del amor.

***Owari***

_Hay tantas cosas que han cambiado en mi vida desde que te conocí  
Hay tantas cosas que cambiaste en mí cuando se encontró tu vida con la mía._

_Hay más detrás de mis palabras y mis acciones, de lo que siquiera te imaginas… _

_Gracias_

_**Y.L.T**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Como las piezas de domino tallando contra la mesa. Minúsculas fichas blanquizcas con puntos negros, alto contraste en un rectángulo de arte. Van siendo colocadas en dos grupos. Cada lado va desprendiendo números que se complementan con las piezas del otro lado, sumando números de 12. Siete pares son armados y de ser el destino piadoso, de ser lo escrito real tantos pares como se unan se compartirán __**(1).**_ Seguro nadie entendió, es sobre un juego de supuesta adivinación que me hicieron, consiste en revolver las fichas de dómino y elegir 14, después se hacen grupos de 7, y se voltean, deben formarse pares que sumando los números de las fichas junten 12. Según mi loco amigo que me hizo el juego, este está basado en un científico o filosofo que decía que la vida era separada en 7 partes. Se supone que uno debe de pensar en una persona, y que dependiendo los pares son los ciclos de vida que vivirás con esa persona. ¿Loco, no? *Eso es lo que hago en ingles xD* (Y creo que los enrede mas. LoL)

Les dije que la narración sería rara. Espero sus críticas, ya saben, son el alimento del alma para el escritor.

¡R&R!

**Sao**

**Lets duel**

pd. gracias...enserio! -nerviosa-


End file.
